


On the First Day

by hariboo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twelve days of Christmas are generally typifying by two people giving and receiving certain gifts to each other. Sometimes not even on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel and Vala interpret the 12 Days of Christmas, SG-1 style.

As they walked back to the gate, Vala ignored the pointed glares Cameron kept sending her. She didn't know what she was supposed do about the situation that had occurred. It genuinely wasn't her fault that they got kicked out of that temple today! She was insulted that he would presume as much. She didn't steal from _every_ planet they visited.

At least, not any more.

Sure, she could admit to having a certain track record with releasing artefacts from their lofty and shoddily guarded prisons, but that wasn't even the case today. It didn't seem to matter as Cameron kept doing that incredibly unsubtle head tilt towards Daniel, who was stalking back to the gate with a familiar frown on his face. Still about two klicks away she did have to admit that his attitude was taking a toll on what otherwise would have been a lovely walk back to the gate. It wasn't everyday they could have a leisurely stroll after talks with new planets. Normally these treks back to the gate more involved gun play and shouting. Daniel ruining it with his sourpuss (or was it sourcat? She'd asked Teal'c later.) was rather annoying.

It wasn't anyone's fault that the temple elders didn't allow the back rooms open to newcomers. In fact it was probably smart. She knew Daniel could see that, that is if he wasn't currently pouting over it. She didn't think the temple elders cared that the few texts they did let Daniel skim had wetted his appetite for the others.

After another klick of Cameron's pointed stares and Teal'c's eyebrow, she waited until she could see the gate before she walked up to Daniel.

"Daniel."

He barely glanced at her, "Vala."

"You know it's no one's fault," she flipped on pigtail over her shoulder as she shifted her pack from her shoulders.

He sighed, "I know, but it's frustrating. These people don't understand how important the records they have could be to understanding how their planet developed. They're perfectly content leaving them collecting dust! It's insane. Don't they want to know?"

Vala opened her pack, smiling up at Daniel, "Not everyone is like you Daniel with a constant need to have answers. Most people are just happy they don't have to deal with the Goa'uld or Ori any more and want to lead quite lives. Hold this, will you?" She handed him the pear granola bar she lifted of Carolyn's tray at lunch earlier, still digging in her pack.

Daniel took the wrapped bar half on instinct and peered at her over his glasses, "Yeah well, they could have been nicer about it." Vala didn't retort the fact that the elders had been very polite about kicking them out; she didn't think Daniel would appreciate the reminder.

"What are you looking for in there anyway?" Daniel asked as they arrived at the gate. "Don't tell me you packed a hairdryer again."

She scoffed, "That was a one time mistake and I had meant to grab my laser gun. They both look the same in the dark I'll have you know."

"I didn't hear that!" he exclaimed.

 _Oh that's right_ , Vala winked. She wasn't supposed to have "unauthorized" weapons.

"And I was looking for this!" She pulled out a rolled up parchment with some flourish as the wormhole opened.

"Vala!" He snatched the parchment from her, unrolling it, even though they both knew what it was. As he skimmed the writings on the old papyrus-like material Vala could see his eyes lighting up even as he struggled to keep his frown in place.

She grinned, pushing his hands holding the parchment and granola bar to his chest, "Never say I didn't give you anything, Daniel." Nudging him towards the gate where Cameron was waving them over, telling them to hurry their butts up, Vala felt smug satisfaction at Daniel's speechlessness and at beating the temple's security. Really, if the temple elders didn't want anyone in their back rooms they should do a better job at guarding them.

Blocking the rooms off with rope?

Now _that_ was an insult.

 

\---

Riding down the elevator Daniel shifted uncomfortably for no good reason. He had only needed some change. It wasn't a big deal at all. His car had been low on gas and he had yet to get one of those fast pass gas cards that Mitchell and Sam had so he had stopped in at the gas station to fill up. Going up to the counter to pay, he had realized that he didn't have enough cash--and when had gas gotten so expensive!--and so he had to buy a few more things to be able to pay with his card.

His eyes had just fallen on the chocolates by chance. The minute he had though he had heard her voice and how they were new favourites for some reason or another. Buying them had been an impulse and a neat way to go over the station's minimum to pay with card.

The elevator doors opened and he stuck in his hands in his pockets, feeling the chocolate bars brush against his fingers. He hadn't eaten them. He wasn't the biggest fan of chocolate and he preferred the bars of dark chocolate from South America that Nick sometimes sent him. Reminders of his childhood playing in the dirt and sad as his parents excavated a site near by. Vala however did like the over processed sugary ones found in gas stations and drug stores.

The wrappers crinkled against his palm as he walked, knowing that at this time Vala would be in the mess hall with Teal'c or Dr. Lam for a mid morning snack. His office was the other way. But with every step he took the awareness of the wrappers in his jacket pocket only became sharper. He really shouldn't give them to her anyway. He couldn't very well reward her for stealing those parchments yesterday. Yet these stupid chocolates. It wasn't like was going to eat them.

Once he entered the mess it was pretty easy to find her. She was laughing at something Teal'c had said. Probably one of his Jaffa jokes as she was the only one on base to ever find them amusing. It was always a nice sound to witness, Daniel had to admit. In the last few month with the Ori and the extraction of the Baal symbiote none of them had laughed much. Walking towards the table he nodded to Teal'c who saw him approaching first.

"Good morning, Daniel Jackson, I trust you had a pleasant evening at home."

Vala turned in her chair, "Morning, Daniel! Are you done being fake upset with me about yesterday? You know I only did it out of the goodness of my heart. I do hate to see you pouting."

He rolled his eyes, dropping on hand to the back of her chair. "Yeah, sure you do. I just came to tell you that next time we're on that planet you're going to have to do whatever you did yesterday and put those parchments back. Without anyone noticing."

Vala leaned back, tilting her head back to face him, trapping his hand between her back and the chair, a large smile gracing her lips, "You do care that I don't get caught for thievery any more! I knew it, darling!" She turned the same to Teal'c, "I told you he cared, Muscles."

"That you did, Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c inclined his head in agreement.

Daniel fought not to roll his eyes again and pulled his hand from it was trapped, accidentally skimming the skin on Vala's neck as he did so.

"I care that _we, as a team_ , don't get locked up for your less than legal tendencies." He started to walk away when he felt the chocolate bars brush agains his jacket. "Oh and here, I picked them up at the gas station today." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the two Dove chocolate bars and tossed them on the table. "See you in the office."

He could hear Vala's delighted shout as she picked up the chocolate bars. "I knew you weren't mad! My favorites."

Daniel was glad he had his back to her as he exited, his lips curling upwards at her words.

 

\---

"When I stole these I didn't think they'd be SO BORING." Vala groused, a day later, dropping her head to her folded arms.

"Lesson learned then. Stop stealing things." Daniel spoke from the other side of the room where he was working adamantly on the text. They only had a few more days with them before returning to the planet and Vala having to return them without tipping anyone off that she had taken them in the first place. A bit of a challenge, she could admit, but a worthy one. It was rare that she had to use her considerable skills to return things she had liberated. This years in the SGC certainly did make her have to explore new methods her skill sets could be used for.

She did have fun with it. Most of the time.

This very moment was not one of those times.

Lifting her head and propping her chin on her arms, she regarded Daniel as he bent over the three pieces of parchment she managed to take. He looked so focused and his glasses were slipping down his nose a little, his coffee cup forgotten and probably cold near his elbow. It painted a charming picture altogether.

"Very cute, Daniel, but we all know that my propensity for knowing how to acquire objects that normally don't want to be acquired is what makes me an invaluable member of this team." Vala reached across the table and grabbed one of the notepad she had pushed away just before taking her unplanned break.

She could swear that Daniel stifled a chuckle.

"So, these texts? You were saying something about the romantic languages?" She paused, waiting for Daniel to look up and meet her eyes, "Now if you wanted to talk about the language of love..." She trailed off, winking.

"Val--" Daniel began saying her name with his familiar amused but annoyed sigh, but then he stopped and stared. Were it anyone else but Daniel she would almost say that he was considering taking her up on her remark. But it was Daniel, and by now she knew him too well. He just had a breakthrough.

Suddenly he was up and shuffling through papers, "It's French."

Vala blinked, "Pardon?"

"The language of love, it's French. That's the consensus anyway. Some of the syntax in these text reminded of the romantic languages, but there was distinct rhythm to it that didn't correspond with any of the dialects post the Medieval Ages. It's Gallic, or Gaulish, which was the language most very prominent in what we know as France today."

"That's all very well and wonderful, and?" Vala leaned on her elbows, pushing one of the copy of the translations towards Daniel as he gestured for it.

"I can use those Gallic roots to more accurately translate these texts before we take them back." Daniel grinned over the pile of papers he was stacking in front of him, "You better get conformable. I want you to work on that third of the text and here's a book on the Gallic dialects to help you." He handed her the heavy tomb, her hands automatically curling over the leather binding as she frowned.

"You know, there are better ways to spend time together Daniel." She sighed but settled in for the rest of the night.

She didn't miss the eyeroll or the smile he tried to send her way.

\---

It was moments like this Daniel missed Sam the most, as he's reminded of Vala's remark the night before. Sam would have been able to get them back home despite the sunspots that were currently affecting the wormhole connection on the planet they were seemingly stranded on at the moment. He didn't know _how_ Sam would have fixed the issue, but he was more than 100% sure she would have. Maybe threatened the sun of the system with getting blown up. Sam was good a blowing up suns.

As it was Sam currently was taking a break from the team and heading her own ship trying to get a handle on the Lucien Alliance's issue. He knew it was a dream come true for his friend, heading her own ship, but at times like this he missed her.

"How long did the Volurians say we'd be stuck here, again?" Daniel asked his team.

Mitchell looked up from the card game -- Go Fish -- he was playing with Teal'c and gave Daniel a look that clearly said _are you asking again, Jackson?_

"From what Science Magistrate Helios Strax had commented we should be able to re-establish a stable wormhole in about four hours, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answered in that way of his that somehow made Daniel feel guilty for asking. He sighed and sat back on his chair. It wasn't that Voluria (PX6-D79) wasn't an interesting planet but it was SG-1's fifth visit to the planet, a check in all honesty, and in their second visit they had happily given Daniel a hefty version of their hard-drives filled with historical and literary documents. Voluria was a highly scientific planet and held most of their planet's information and history on very detailed and organized computer files. It had been one of the last planet's that Sam had visited with them before she left for the _Hammond_ and she had loved every second of the highly scientific culture.

Long ago Jack had said most of the planet's they visited fell under two categories: Daniel planets and Sam planets.

In that case Voluria was definitely a Sam planet.

Daniel couldn't help but feel slightly bored on it. He was just pulling out his notes on some of the new data files they had given him today when Vala bounded in the room. After they had been deemed stuck on the planet she had given them a quick smile and gone of to explore. Daniel hoped that her fingers stayed empty during today's explorations. They didn't exactly have a quick get away today.

Practically falling into the set next to Daniel she nudged him, "Bored out your mind, darling?"

"No."

Mitchell scoffed, "And that's what we call back home a bold face lie. Sunshine just about thinking of ways to ascend again, princess."

"Shut it, Mitchell." Daniel glared at the grinning man as Vala let an amused smile slip across her lips. "When the next radio burst we're sending through?"

"Forty minutes, Jackson. Every hour on the hour until we can establish a stable connection that last more than a three-seconds."

Daniel nodded, "Wonderful."

"Actually, it is!" Vala said, standing and grabbing at Daniel's hand. She scowled at him when he tugged his hand back.

"Oh come on. You're tired of sitting here and I think I found something you'll like nearby."

Daniel looked up at Vala, trying to gauge if she really meant that or she just wanted company wandering around. Knowing her it was probably both. Or neither. As it was it was bound to be more interesting than watching Mitchell lose to Teal'c at Go Fish again.

"Fine, let's see this thing I'll 'like'." Daniel stood and let Vala lead him out.

"I'm almost tempted not to show you with this surly attitude you've adopted today. It's unbecoming of a person of you stature in the galactic sense," Daniel narrowed his eyes at Vala hearing the dig at Ascended past as she grinned wickedly at him, "but I'm feeling quite gracious today as you've develop a tendency to buy me chocolates."

"Lucky me."

She gave him a measuring (and in Daniel's opinion smug) look, "Actually, yes. You are."

Forty minutes later as Teal'c radioed them to inform them of the successful radio message Daniel had to admit Vala was right: he was lucky. He now had almost three more hours to get lost in what was the Volurian equivalent to an antique bookshop. First one he had seen on the planet as they seemed to have all their records on electronic files. But this was glorious. Like finding a hidden room in a temple or new piece of a previously uncovered text. The books were similarly bound to those of Earth except they were to be read right to left and were presented almost as legal pads were. Looking over where to Vala was sitting chatting with the old lady who ran the shop he made a mental note to buy her some more chocolates or maybe take her out of the base for a movie. Her find today was particularly amazing.

Across the room Vala thanked Jalia for getting in contact with her. The old woman was one of the best forgers in the galaxy and on their first trip to Voluria, after Vala had recognized the planet, she had contacted Jalia to replenish some of her documents. She hadn't wanted to present the team when she was still conducting business with Jalia, but business was done and Daniel had looked down right miserable sitting in that sterile waiting room. Lucky for him Jalia was not only a great forger but an avid collector of the planet's pre-electronic revolution texts.

He called out that he would like to buy some bringing Vala's attention back to him and for a short moment they grinned at each other for no other reason expect to smile.

\---

Vala sighed. This planet was no fun. All old dusty temples and priests that viewed her feminine curves as temptations to be hidden away. As much as it shouldn't surprise her at how stilted some planets had been kept by the Goa'uld every once in while they would come across a planet such as this where women where viewed as nothing more as voiceless vessels from which to bare children from or offer up to their 'gods'. She had to admit she was lucky she hadn't stumbled upon this planet all by her lonesome -- the last time she had been on a similar planet it had been long before Qetesh had taken over her body and she had had to chop her hair well short and become well acquainted with hoods until she had been able to liberate that statuette -- instead she had three lovely gentlemen to argue along side her why it would be troublesome to have her wear the habitual garb for their women, but also her guns. She really did owe the Tau'ri for giving her a legitimate excuse for having at least two weapons on her at all times. (Not counting the three others she always travelled with. Sometimes the boys were so naive to think that she took so long to get ready because of her hair. It's like they didn't understand how difficult it was to hide things on the body. Knives particular, you had to be very careful with.)

Of course though Daniel loved this planet. Beside the customs, which she supposed they should respect no matter how backwards she found them, it was really Daniel's ideal planet. Temples littered the area around the gate and when she spotted the pyramid like structure in the horizon she knew: Daniel was going to love it here.

Currently she sat outside the pyramid's entrance, because, of course, as a woman she wasn't allowed in. No matter how much she told them that she was essential as Daniel's research partner the priest only gave her stern looks and had the guards point their lances (sharp sticks, she could easily over come!) at her throat. In the end to stave off a duel to the death between her and the guards dear Cameron stepped up and offered Daniel his services.

Not that it was horrible to sit out in the sun and hang out with Muscles, who also got less than flattering looks. She figured it his tattoo that didn't make him particularly welcome around these parts. It was sad, really, as Teal'c was probably worth ten, no twenty, of the men on this planet. He really was one of her favourite people in the galaxy and understood her better than most of the base, Daniel included. (Sometimes she wondered why he didn't speak of their past. It had taken her a while, almost a year, to be honest, but then like most of her memories from her time as Qetesh it came to her in a sweaty, sheet grasping dream and she remember Apohsis' first prime. It had been a battle she--Qetesh -- had lost more than twenty years ago.

In a way she understood. Their pasts before the SGC were _before_ and while those people still existed within them they were them no longer and did not wish to be defined by them. Yes, Muscles understood her best.)

They didn't talk about any of this while waiting though. Instead Muscles suffered through her retelling of _True Blood_ and how she thought that Pam should take over Fangtasia since it was obvious she ran the place while Eric chased after Sookie. Unsurprisingly, Muscles had some very revelatory thoughts on the matter and recommended she watch _The Vampire Diaries_. She made a mental note to torrent them. On Daniel's computer, of course. It was always more fun that way.

She was just about considering unbuttoning her jacket, bloody hot as it was, and really giving these guards something to point their lances at when Daniel and Cameron came out of the temple.

Vala was not to jump up into someone arms in relief, but today she could understand why people did.

Then she noticed Daniel.

And had to hold back the laugh that tickled her throat. It seemed that the priest had gifted her dear Daniel with a neck piece of the scholars of their planet.

A necklace, because there really was no other word for it, hung smartly from Daniel's neck. Five gold circles interlocking at the base of it and a thick rope of gold weaving through them and connecting them. It hung heavily down to Daniel's chest and Vala's fingers itched to touch the metal. Any other day she would have too. She would have saddled up to Daniel's side and run a flirty finger down the chain. She could clearly see the scene in her mind right down to Daniel's eyeroll and shake of the head. It would have given Muscles and Cameron a laugh. It would have capped off their trip today nicely.

Any other day. Today she just wanted to get off this planet where every man in the vicinity -- save her boys of course -- gave her the rudest looks she's seen in her life. Including her time as a 'god'. They looked at her as if her mere presence and uncovered face was an insult to their way of life. They didn't deserver her smiles and teasing flirtations. She just wanted to head back and get away from their uncomfortable stares. This planet was tiring to her soul.

"Ready to go, Daniel? Got all your notes? Nice gifts?" She walked up to Daniel and flicked at one of rings on the necklace. The looks she got from the guards and priest at her skin touching the metal made her want to come back and steal something--anything. Holding back a sigh, she suppressed the urge.

Daniel gave her a long look that told her that maybe she wasn't suppressing her intentions all that well.

Well, bugger him. He got a gift, didn't he?

"Yeah, we're ready."

He and Cameron turned to bid their farewells. They didn't signal Vala or Teal'c over, which Vala thought was the smartest thing they've done all this planet all day. When they began walking out towards the edge of the village where the gate stood, Vala narrowed her eyes at a man shoving his wife (she guessed) into their house as she passed. She didn't realize she had moved towards them until she felt Daniel hand on her arm.

"Vala," he breathed, lightly tugging her back to their group. She shoved him off.

"Not today, Daniel." She growled back.

Never let it be said that her Daniel was anyone's idiot. He nodded and walked forward as Cameron dialled the gate.

Muscles slid into the now empty space at her side, "Not all the planets we visit are easy planets to respect the customs of. Especially when the customs border on cruelty."

She swayed for a second towards Muscles' shoulder, pressing her temple against it for the briefest of moments. "As it is, not going on my vacation spots list."

"Indeed, Vala Mal Doran."

In front of them the gate came alive and Vala welcomed it. Cameron sent the IDC and seconds after they all stepped through.

On the other side she was greeted to their normal welcome party: a hand full of marines, their weapons held to their chest, at ease. General Landry overlooking their arrival from his position in the control room as Walter's voice welcomed them back. Seconds later Landry was joining them in the gateroom as the gate shut down behind them, "Welcome back, SG-1. Successful first contact I hope?" As Cameron answered, Landry smiled over to Daniel, "That's quite the uh, gift you have there, Dr. Jackson."

Vala barely held back her scoff. Then decided not to hold back at all. She scoffed, loudly.

"Maybe not?" Landry looked over to her.

"Overrated planet," she shrugged.

Cameron gave an easy grin, "We've seen worse, sir. These villagers however might not been to prepare to appreciate the gender diversity on our team, sir."

Landry only nodded once, "Oh, I see."

Vala considered pouting but thought she would save it up for a better moment. At least these villagers didn't feel the need to stone her or burn her in a public square. She could look past their antiqued ways of gender equality.

"Rude. The lot of them." Still didn't mean she couldn't express her opinions on the matter.

"Yet open to forming an alliance with us. We talked to the priests that preside over the village and they're very open to the idea of trading with us. I'm thinking SG-9 would be up to it." Daniel said, forever playing mediator. SG-9 was an all male team.

"Regardless. I feel I deserve some compensation for the mental stress I endure on this planet, General! Maybe a day off or something shiny," she let her eyes drop down to were the five gold circles interlocked on Daniel chest. Daniel's smile was half hidden but there.

"I distinctly remember being told this was a gift, representing the five elements and rings of knowledge. It's given to a person who has shown a deep commitment to preserving and understanding how the universe works. It's not an accessory to match with your earrings."

"If you say so, Daniel, but it just doesn't do a thing for you and it would go wonderfully with a dress I have."

Cameron snickered and she noticed Teal'c's eyebrow raised in amusement. Meeting Daniel's eyes, they held a look for a few heartbeats, before he sipped the necklace over his head and walked over to her. His hands brushed her shoulders as he draped the chain around her neck.

"You know this is very taboo practice for the planet: women wearing any sort of adornment. Only men are allowed." Their eyes met again and Vala didn't fight the grin that bloomed on her lips.

"I'll wear it with that in mind." Running her fingers over the metal, she winked, "Never let be said you don't have the heart of a rebel, Daniel."

"Please. Let it stay unsaid." He nodded to the general as the team headed out of the gateroom.

\---

He's finishing the translations on the text from P87-6B1 when the alarm went off. He peered through his glasses at the object where the noise was emanating from. It was Vala's newest addition to his workspace. A fuzzy clock that sang the time it's alarm was set for.

Why the hell was it singing now?

Walking across the room he picked up the clock and read the time. Six in the morning. That at least explained why the alarm went off. Switching it off, he considered putting it back. He in fact did put it back on the shelf where it stood next to a Grecian fertility statue and his copy of the Gutenberg's Bible before he picked it up again.

It didn't bug him, except for the fact it sang, so the reason he felt the need to walk to Vala's quarters with the object in his hand escaped him.

Outside of her quarters he stood, deliberating why the hell he was doing this for about five-seconds before he knocked. It was six am and the mountain had officially started it's day half an hour ago but the team didn't have a mission today and it was safe to assume Vala was asleep.

"Yes?"

Of course she wasn't. She did always seem to surprise him when he least expected it.

"It's me," he almost added _Daniel_ , but it felt awkward not to mention idiotic and he was sure that she knew who it was.

"Come in, darling."

He could hear her shifting around the room as he pushed the door open.

Entering Vala's room was always an exercise in managing surprise and expectations. Over the years he had walked in on yoga, cucumber masks, borrowed tiaras and ice cream, magazines and her hair in rollers, Goa'uld healing devices (that he was sure she was not supposed to have), DVD marathons with Sam or Teal'c or Cam, even one with Cassie the week she was bed ridden with a broken ankle. He had also witnessed some amateur pottery--how she got the wheel through security was still a mystery, and some hybrid cat-dog fauna that she smuggled in her vest pocket once because it had been abandoned and ill.

Finding her on her bed, laying on her stomach, legs in the air as she watched something on the small television she had on her dresser, in the end was almost disappointing.

"Hey," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Morning," she smiled, shifting on the bed so she was kneeling now. "Did you need something?"

He shook his head, "No, but it seems you forgot something in the office." He held up the fuzzy clock watching as her eyes widened in confusion and then narrowed in glee.

"Nope!" She answered, popping the last syllable like he imagined a five year old doing.

"Didn't forget it. Glad it worked though," she grinned, moving back and resting against the headboard, "Now sit." Patting the space next to her.

"Vala..."

"Daniel," she rolled her eyes, giving the space next to her one more pat. "Come sit, I promise not to flirt. You can join me in watching this film. It's rather sweet. About a little girl and her flying geese."

Yeah, there was the surprise. Geese?

"Geese?" Raising his eyebrows, he walked over to the left side of the bed and sat carefully at the edge.

"Yes, geese. She's trying to get them to fly across the country. Teal'c turned me on to it, the actress that plays the girl is on a show we both watch. Though clearly this film was done years ago. She's certainly younger and isn't participating in any sex scene at all."

Daniel stared at the screen, "She looks about ten, Vala."

"My point exactly about this film being early on in her career. Now, still back an enjoy. It's six am, Daniel, most normal people are sleeping." He wanted to mumble that she wasn't asleep but chose not to stoop to her level in mockery. "You could at least give your brain a rest." She reached over the side of the bed and brought up a container full of what looked to be cookies. She handed the container over to him. "Here, have some. Mitchell made them."

For a second Daniel considered standing and walking out of the room, but now that he was out of his office he could feel the pressure behind his eyes that he had been ignoring and Mitchell always made good cookies.

"Yeah, thanks." He grabbed on and settled more comfortably on the bed. "So why is she leading the geese across the country?"

Vala laughed, "It's better if you just see it all. Let's start it from the beginning."

Two hours later when Mitchell knocked on her door to see if she was up for some breakfast he walked in to see Daniel asleep, his head resting on her headboard, while she had moved onto X-Men. (Teal'c had given her a list.) Mitchell grinned at the sight -- "Sunshine, finally taking a rest." "I coerced it out of him." "Of course you did. Pancakes?" "Always!" -- and they had left him there to catch up on his sleep. Her pillow smelled of lavender.

\---

"Then she turns into a swan!" Vala exclaimed, filling in Teal'c on how far she was on the animated movie list that he had bestowed upon her last month. They were still on their day off, or was it they're second day off? Days and time didn't quite function so easily on the mountain, especially when you were part of an off-world team, and even more so when you were part of SG-1 and you could leave in the morning to one planet and come back two days later, having only spent one day on said planet. Intergalactic time zones, never something easy to live with. Officially they were off for 24 hours, but their day off began at 2000 yesterday.

In the end, it didn't really matter, she figured. She was getting through Teal'c's lists on important cultural media he felt she should be aware off.

She was in the middle of sharing her feelings on _The Swan Princess_ when Daniel walked into the conference room. Briefly she wondered if there were any meetings in the room today. She didn't think so. She and Teal'c were very careful not to use it when meetings were scheduled and they got tired of hanging out in the work out area or the mess. Sometimes they ventured to Sam's lab, but Sam had laid out some very specific rules on the usage of her lab when she was on _The Hammond_.

"Good morning, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c greeted.

"Morning. Are you two talking about that movie we watched?" Daniel wondered by way of greeting, as he sat across from her, a stack of papers and coffee mug in hand.

Vala shook her head, switching her grip on her nail polish brush. She was so lucky that Teal'c didn't prescribe to the Tau'ri's idea of gender and let her paint his nails when she felt particularly bored. The deep purple would have looked too harsh against her skin, but suited him nicely.

"No, a different one. It's about a princess that turns into a swan."

"Ah, _Swan Lake_." Daniel said with a dismissive tone of knowledge in his voice. Vala wondered on how appealing his Professor Voice was as she liked to call it was.

Too bad he was wrong.

"No, it's _The Swan Princess_. It's about a princess taken hostage and turned into a swan by an evil magician. She only turns back into a human during full moons and one night a prince finds her and falls in love, helps her break the spell and they live happily ever after." Vala explained, finishing with Teal'c nails with a flourish.

Daniel looked over the table at her, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Yeah, no. That's _Swan Lake_. Maybe you're watching a bastardised animated version to appeal to kids, but it's Swan Lake. A ballet composed by Tchaikovsky in 1875 originally presented in the Bolshoi Theatre in Moscow as _The Lake of Swans_ and since been preformed around the world. It's fashioned after several Russian folktales that they combined and reformed to the tale we know now. "

Vala processed this new information, sharing an amused smile with Teal'c who inclined his head towards Daniel in agreement.

"Daniel Jackson is right, Vala Mal Doran. The film is indeed based on this ballet, but I am not as familiar with it as Daniel Jackson seems to be." Daniel flushed slightly at the words, and adorably so in Vala’s opinion.

Vala in turned stared at Teal'c, contemplating, then shrugged. "Oh, well then. Where can we watch it? Can we order it from Amazon? I'm very interesting in seeing it as a ballet, and this seems to be just perfect for my first one. I've heard some about it. That's a type of dancing done primarily the point of your feet on a stage and that there seems to very little to no talking, unlike your operas, but I've never seen it for myself. Wait, I've seen it on some television films but I don't think they're doing real ballet."

Furrowing his brow as he did whenever he was in deep thought, Daniel sat back in his chair. "I'm sure you could find it online, but nothing beats watching it live. The theatre in town is putting it on for their winter play. If you really want to watch it I'll get us some tickets."

"Oh yes, that sounds lovely! Let's make it a team night! Maybe when Sam comes back unless that's too late." Vala clapped her hands at the idea of a night off base. She only missed the look that flashed across Daniel's face for a millisecond because she was already up, heading down to the infirmary planning to invite Carolyn along. The look might have been called disappointment, but he would never admit to it.

\---

You can get cabin fever stuck on an underground base for long. The lack of sun and fresh air can get to a person. Thankfully there were almost daily trips to planets to make up for it. Fresh alien air and sometimes two suns made up for a lot. Meeting and exchanging knowledge with other civilizations was always gratifying. Daniel loved it. Then there were moments like these.

"You know Mitchell, sometimes I don't know how you get us into these situations," he grumbled from his stool, sweat beading down the back of his neck.

In the stall next to him Mitchell only laugh, "Oh come on Jackson, nothing like an honest days work to make you feel good about yourself."

To his left he could swear he heard Teal'c eyebrow raise in defiance and across the way Vala just sighed.

"I don't know you this can make anyone feel good about themselves. It's disgusting and fairly unsanitary to be sure. Not to mention I just did my nails yesterday."

Daniel huffed in agreement, expect about that part about the nails.

Mitchell answered all three of them with a commanding tone he rarely used. (His style of leadership always more quietly comfortable with trusting each of them to do their jobs to the best of their abilities. Sometimes Daniel forgot what was hiding behind that easy going southern tone of voice. It reminded of Janet at times.)

"You know what I'm hearing from three of the capable people I know in the galaxy: bitch bitch bitch." He spoke over the partition that separated him and Daniel and he could see the shadow of his hand pointing at Vala as he gestured, "Now I know this wasn't the plan for the day, but this family needed our help and we're able to give it and if you three could just finish milking you space cows because we have eight of these ladies to get through to day before their harvest festival."

Teal'c spoke up first -- Vala locked eyes with Daniel and mouthed "suck up" resulting him in stifling a snicker -- apologizing, "As you say, Colonel Mitchell."

"Thanks, big guy." Mitchell's voice was calmer and unless Daniel was wrong a little uncomfortable, "Jackson, Vala?"

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose with his wrist, "You're right, Mitchell. We agreed to help with their harvest festival tonight."

"Well, if Daniel and Muscles are going to be so spinele--"

"Vala." Both Mitchell and Daniel intoned.

"Oh fine, yes, I'll keep helping, but all three of you owe me a dance at the festival tonight." She agreed and like that they all went back to milking the cows.

At one point Daniel could have sworn he heard Vala humming a soft, sleepy, tune under her breath. He looked over to her and noticed her milking the six cow with surprisingly practised ease and he had a feeling he had just learnt something about her he was never supposed to know.

\---

The suns of the planet long ago had set over it's mountainous horizon and only the smallest hint of blue and violet remained in the sky. The village's harvest festival was well under way, a large bonfire lit in the middle of the large field where the festival was being held. The sounds of the village circled the fire, the sounds of the homemade instruments, male and female voices speaking, some singing along, there was even the odd sound of animals that all added to a light and carefree atmosphere that clearly the village was proud off. In the midst of this SG-1 stood around, welcomed.

They felt some pride concerning the festivities as well. They had worked hard all day, milking Denus', a farmer and the provider of most of the food of the festival, cows. Teal'c and Cameron had helped collect extra firewood for the fire and Vala had been adopted by Denus' spouse and children into the family. The little girl taken with Vala's accent and hair ties.

By now all younger children were asleep, except the straggling few who were blinking sleepily by their mothers, and the songs had grown softer during the night. Vala sipped the ale she had been handed a few minutes ago by Cameron and watched the few couples dancing on the makeshift dance floor craved out by the dancers themselves in front of the fire. Nine by her last count two minutes ago.

Well, it was about to be ten. She was owed a dance.

"So, Daniel, where's that dance you promised me earlier today?"

"Technically it was yesterday, this planet's day ended about two hours ago." Daniel said, looking out to the crowd.

"In that case you're extremely behind on your promise to a dance." She downed her drink, passed the empty container to Cameron, who like a gentleman had joined her in group dance earlier. He was lighter on his feet than she assumed he'd be in regulation military shoes and most of his gear. Teal'c had spun around a total of two times a few songs later. More than she had expected from her usually stoic friend. She would owe him a _Star Wars_ marathon this weekend.

Pulling Daniel towards the dancers she rolled her eyes at Daniel as he tried to explain away their agreement.

"Actually, we never agreed to dance with you, Vala. If I remember correctly it was more of an order," he said, but Vala caught the teasing tone in his voice.

"Verbal agreement, as binding as any contract, or so I hear." She grinned widely, turning to him, offering her hand.

He took it, "You have to stop listening to Jack."

Not even her best innocent look could have convinced Daniel that she didn't know what he was talking about, at least not her best faux-innocent face. Her best innocent face would have Daniel believing she didn't even know who Jack was. For probably about twenty-seconds. The man had, after all, become quite apt at reading her over the years. So she just winked and they danced quietly for minutes until Daniel brought something to her attention.

"You're humming," he told her, in what could almost be called a whispered tone. It was instinct that had her kept her moving as nothing had happened while her heart felt like frozen ice. Before she could answer him he said something else.

"It's the second time you've done it today." He pulled back a little, searching her eyes.

It was instinct that her avoiding his, "Oh, really. I didn't notice."

"Yes, I noticed that."

"Daniel," she looked at him briefly before blinking and schooling her face. "Must be the festivities getting to me. It's so rare we get to go to parties, a girl can't help but soak up the atmosphere."

He frowned at her explanation and followed it with a quirk of his lips, telling her he didn't buy it for a second. Telling her that he caught the look, "Must be it."

Sometimes she really did feel Daniel was the most perfect and flawed man she knew. The dance was winding down and for a second he pulled her closer before he spun her out.

"Must be," she agreed.

\---

Ever since they had gotten back on base this morning and finished their very short debrief on the planet they had been avoiding each other. It was almost standard practice after one or either of them peeled back a layer of the emotional armour that they both proudly wore. Vala was unsurprisingly good at this. If there was a nook or cranny to hide in or a way to play around with the holes in the security system then Vala would find it. Last year Landry has shut down all non essential projects for a week and let Vala have free run at the base to point out any glaring gaps in their security. It had been an interesting week to be sure.

That's why Daniel wasn't able to find her the first two hours he went looking for her. He needed help with some memo that Jack needed him to write on the first years of the program, with an emphasis on the System Lords -- the ten main ones they had encountered, that Daniel strongly suspected Jack didn't want to write himself. It wasn't a bad idea though, to polish up some of the earlier papers and information the had on the System Lords for future study. One day, when the Stargate Program finally became open to the public, this information would be essential to the history of Earth's place in the intergalactic sense. It was an important piece of paper and he wanted it to be accurate.

Looking for Vala was an essential part of this because she could contribute information on the host experience that no one base could. Even Sam’s experience as a host couldn’t compare to Vala’s. This was true, but it also wasn't the real reason he was looking for her. She was, much to his continued bafflement, the best research assistant he had. She knew his system -- sometimes better than he did -- and they'd worked together often enough that they had an easy rapport in the office. There were days he still remembered the first days she had been on based, perched on his worktop, legs swinging offering innuendo at every turn. Not that she still didn't do that, but those days were much rarer and often done purposely to get him to take her off base.

When he finally located her she was helping Carolyn in the infirmary helping inoculate the remaining refugees from the latest planet SG-7 had visited from their version of small pox. He waited for her to be done and they backed to his office in silence where after explaining their job for the afternoon they worked in silence.

It was a strangely comfortable silence that was didn't feel as awkward as Daniel had feared it would have. Vala read his notes in Goa'uld better than he did and unlike him still had a fluency in the language that he envied. She worked through those old notes and found texts with a speed that even his oldest assistants (that he never used) could match.

They were half way done through the first draft of the memo when Vala spoke up. It wasn't the first time they had spoken since they had begun working, mostly exchanging short sentences on the notes as well as a few questions that Vala had about a mission or other, but it was the first time the question directed at Daniel wasn't as impersonal as he would have preferred.

"Daniel, is there any about Amunet that you would prefer not be in the memo?" She asked, cautiously.

He paused his work and looked over at her. She was sitting stiffly in her chair and there was no hint of mischief in her eyes--something that always worried him. Vala at her most serious was Vala at her most dangerous. For herself, for those around her, himself, and worst of all for his feelings towards her. He was at his most vulnerable to her in moments like this and he suspected, vise versa. It was probably why they tended to shy away from them. Neither of them were good with vulnerability.

"No, everything in there should be up to date. I tried to keep that one as informed as possible. Just summarize it, please. Like the rest" He swallowed thickly, the familiar sense of grief coiling in his chest. It had become less sharp over the years but never fully disappeared.

Vala nodded and went back to work. For about three minutes when she said something else that had an other familiar but completely difference feeling growing in his chest.

"I met Amunet once."

His head snapped up her, questioning and confused. And jealous? Honestly, he didn't know. All he knew for sure is that he had always wondered but never asked. Vala's past as Qetesh was turbulent enough territory to navigate and one she never spoke freely about. Even then every word she spoke was carefully planned. Before he could ask anything she plowed through, like she always did, and he was glad. He hadn't even sure of what to say.

"Not when she was your--" she paused, something rare for her, "I met her years before, a few years after Qetesh took me on as a vessel. The host was beautiful, but that’s no surprising. Vanity was always one of the Goa'uld's strongest traits. Apophis at the time was trying to form an alliance with Qetesh to helping him take over one of Ra's planets. It was called Abydos. Maybe I--Qetesh should have taken the deal. She always did plan to kill him afterwards, but then Baal came along with a better deal. Couldn’t say no to that one and Apophis always did annoy her."

Daniel couldn’t think of what to say. He didn’t there was much to say at all and reached over to lay a hand over hers. It wasn't exactly what he would have liked to hear, but it was the truth. It counted for something. With Vala, it counted at lot.

His fingers tightened around her hand. Vala looked at him and there it was in her face. A look so open that it had his heart constricting and warm ache spreading across his body. It was a feeling he recognized too painfully. It made want to do stupid things like reach across and press his lips against hers. From the way way her face soften he knew that he own face wasn’t as schooled as he wished.

He didn’t--couldn’t. As vital as the moment felt it wasn’t what he or Vala needed at the moment.

"I'm glad she didn't.” He said after a few seconds, “We would have killed you and then who would I have to help when Jack gives sends me busy work from Washington."

She smirked and the heaviness in the air dissipated by a fraction, "Oh, darling, we would have decimated you." Her fingers turned under his hand and for a second she curled her fingers around his wrist before letting go and pulling away. "And I like our first meeting too much to ever replace it."

"I'd like to forget the little moment with the fire extinguisher for the rest of my life."

"You only say that because I beat you."

He shook his head, smirking back at her, "Let's not get into that, but just remember who woke up in locked room afterwards."

“I still maintain you peak!”

\---

Since the night before Vala was subtly avoiding Daniel. These last two day had more than enough close calls for either them and it had her off balance. She was well aware that they shared a bond, even from their first meeting, and it only had strengthened over their years together, but they normally averaged a significant moment every two or three weeks. Lately they had been happening more and more regularly and she wasn’t sure how comfortable she was with these turn of events.

Her feelings for Daniel were complicated and she liked them that way. Complications made it easier to keep herself distanced. Easier not to get attached (even though she was already more attached to the man and the members of SG-1 than she had ever planned or was completely comfortable being.) and be conscripted into their little group. She had learned long ago that planting roots in a place, letting them grow deep into the ground, only made it harder and more painful when they got ripped from under you.

She had never planned to have such roots. She never wanted them again.

It was Daniel’s fault, she decided, that she could feel her want for them. Daniel and Cameron and Teal’c and Sam, even Jack. All of them who gave her more and more complications than she needed in her life.

Feeling annoyance at these thoughts that had been circling around in her head for the better part of the day she slouched on her bed and with an angry jab of her finger pressed the play button on the extra DVD player that Cameron had brought her from his apartment. (Teal’c already had one and he thought Vala might have wanted one of her own. Making her quarters a little more homey, he had said. Like the brother she didn’t like to remember she once had.)

She made herself comfortable and began nibbling on the pastries that Carolyn had given her that morning. (Leftovers from a holiday dinner with her mother.) The sounds from the television distracted her from her thoughts for a good while until she heard a knock on her door.

Vala considered not responding, but... god, she hated the want she felt. The pull these people had on her. Sneaky blighters. (Teal’c had said this particular season for the Tau’ri was all about appreciating and spending time with friends and family. Apparently she miscalculated the power of winter solstice had on Tau’ri’s planet and on her.)

“Yes?” she answered the knock, but didn’t move from her spot on the bed.

“It’s me.”

Daniel.

It was the second time in just as many weeks that he had knocked on her door on their day off. She should turn him away and put them back on even ground instead on this increasingly rocky one.

“Come in, but I’ll warn you I’m not what you would call decent.”

She always did have fondness for rocky terrain.

The door opened slowly and Daniel’s head poked in. God, he did look scrumptious. His hair was little messy meaning he had been working and running his hand through his hair--must be a particularly tiring document--and his eyes were bright. The picture was complete by the annoyed purse of his lips.

Ah! Someone must have demanded he take a break. Probably Cameron. Actually Teal’c. Daniel would have ignored Cameron.

He shuffled by the door for a second as it closed, “I’ve been kicked out of my office.” He leaned against the closed door with sigh.

“Oh?”

“The security team is upgrading the system for the new year and they have to run wires or something through the room. Mitchell was already pushing me out for some basketball game with Teal’c and Major Lorne, who’s visiting, but then Lorne and Mitchell got called away by the General.”

“Anything wrong?” She sat up, worried. Altantis had been running on by tooth, nails, and grit ever since Dr. Weir had “died”. SG-1 had gone more than a few times since to the city and there was no doubt the city felt different. She didn’t like it as much, the air felt different. The jokes of how sentient Atlantis was never felt more serious since Dr. Weir’s “death”.

“Just the regular stuff.” He shrugged.

Vala still felt tense but Daniel didn’t seem to put out by the news so she forced herself to relax. She leaned back on her bed and raised an eyebrow at him.

“So you thought you’d come see what I was up too?”

Now he smiled, a small distracted one, “Yeah and Teal’c ditched me for his Harry Potter books.”

“I see!” She pouted theatrically, “I’m last choice.”

He rolled his eyes and walked towards her, sitting on the edge of her bed. It wasn’t that long ago (days really) that he would have needed a direct invitation to sit near her in such a casual almost intimate fashion Vala took note of. It made her feel... complicated.

“What are you doing?” He nodded towards the TV. There was an overwhelming feel to crawl across the bed and see if she fit in his lap as snugly as she had on the Prometheus but she tapered it. See, complicated. Too complicated.

Yet, she didn’t want to kick him out. Settling against her pillow, she stretched out her legs so her toes brushed against his BDUs.

“Watching Charmed. Cassandra gave me the box set for the holidays, saying it kept her in good company for many long winter breaks while you lot travelled the galaxy. It's very entertaining, actually, and I enjoy the sisters quite a bit. I think Prue is my favorite and there’s something about Piper that reminds of Samantha. Very stable core. Feel like joining me?”

"How long have you been at this?" He peered over at the screen as he sat on the same side of the bed he had occupied the other morning. This time it took him a few seconds to get comfortable. Vala noticed it did it almost unconsciously.

“Almost half the day.” She replied taking a bite of her pastry, “It's our day off. Why do you Tau'ri have so many days off around this time of year?

Daniel grabbed the remote from her and pressed played, since she had stopped it when he had entered the room. “It's the winter holidays.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that, Daniel, but Christmas was eleven days ago today. We missed it because we were off world and Cameron said we could have second one, a proper one, when Sam came back.” She adjusted her pillow, tossing him the extra one.

“Many people celebrate the holidays differently and not just Christmas, you know that.” He said, his tone a little dismissive, already paying attention the screen.

“Yes, yes, I’ve noticed. Doesn’t mean the base needs to get boring. Not to mention us having the next week off while Cameron visits his family. Did you know that he's banned me from coming along! The gall! Something about keeping up his cover in place but really I think it's because he knows his mum likes me better. Lovely woman; makes fabulous pie.”

He laughed, "If it makes you feel better I'll take you for pie. In fact we’ll get Landry to sign you out for the week. You can hole up in my guest room and we could even go watch _Sawn Lake_."

Surprised, she turned to him. She hadn’t expected this. Not even with all the hints about hating being suck on base that she normally threw out there to annoy Landry. “Really? I though we were going to wait to make a team night.”

Daniel just shrugged, “Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't think Teal'c and Mitchell are as big ballet buffs as they would have you think. Plus this way you don't have to stay on base all next week. I know you hate it when we don't have enough missions off world.”

She lifted a shoulder in dismissal, "It gets boring."

"I can imagine. So, what do you say?"

Her grin was all teeth, "Oh and ice skating. Can we go? It seems to be a traditional winter activity and one I have not had the pleasure of experiencing for myself."

"Sure we can go. There's a few sports involving it that I'm sure you'll enjoy." He leaned back against her headboard and she fought hard not think too much on how much she liked it.

“Daniel”, she turned, pressing her lips against his cheek, "Thank you, Daniel." It was a close as she could let herself get to him right now.

He smiled warmly back at her, "No problem. You deserve a real your week off too."

\---

The next day Daniel walked into the mess after his meeting with Landry and immediately smiled. Even over the chatter of at least one fourth of the base he still could hear the unmistakable cadence of Vala’s voice. It was something that he had begun noticing about himself lately. This ability (or was it habit?) to pick out her presence in any room almost instinctively. How they had adopted the habit to always sit or stand next to each other, whether in a meeting or in casual setting. Even now as he headed over to the table that was currently occupied by Vala, Mitchell and Teal’c he could see the empty seat next to Vala. Mitchell and Teal’c sitting opposite her, as they usually did, lately just left that seat open. For him. Daniel tried not think about that anymore than he had too as he headed over.

“Hey there, Jackson,” Mitchell greeted as Daniel sat down.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Mitchell grinned, “Nothing much, trying to get Vala here to share her lunch. She got the last of the chicken wings.”

Daniel looked down to Vala’s tray and right there was a stack of drumsticks -- at least a dozen -- that were slowly being devoured by the woman in question.

“They look good.” Daniel offered as he took a sip of his coffee.

Mouth full, Vala sucked on a forefinger, “They are. Do you want some?”

“Hey!” Came from Mitchell, his frown firmly in place.

Vala swallowed presented him with a cheeky grin. Daniel shared an amused glance with Teal’c who continued eating his piece of cake in peace.

“Daniel hasn’t eat all day and you, dear Cameron, just finished eating you body weight in the turkey Sgt. Mack put out for lunch today.”

“Yeah, but you got the chicken wings. They’re so much better.” Mitchell pouted even more as Vala smacked his hand away.

“Your loss, Cameron. Maybe next time you’ll be quicker to lunch.”

“You came in after us!” Mitchell retorted.

Vala shrugged, picking up and waving one of the desired drumsticks in the air, “Well then maybe you should look into becoming better friends with the lunch staff.”

As Mitchell sputtered his disapproval Daniel reached over and grabbed the chicken wing out of Vala’s hand and took a bite. Vala was right he hadn’t eaten in while. And they were the best.

“Daniel!”

He only smiled, finished chewing, and smiled at the two pairs of eyes staring at him, one is betrayal, the other in amusement. “You’re right, Vala, they are good,” he said as Vala laughed brightly pushing the plate between them.

“Oh that’s cold, Jackson. Just cold.” Mitchell stood, still pouting and released a dramatic sigh. “Well if that’s how it’s going to be, I’m just going to head to the gym and get on working that turkey--which was also pretty awesome by the way you two--off. You joining me, big guy?”

Teal’c finished his last forkful of cake and looked between Daniel and Vala, a small twitch of his lips the only hint Daniel had as to the fact that he didn’t really care to go to the gym, but would so they could eat alone. Part of Daniel knew he could give and equally subtle hint to tell Teal’c it wasn’t necessary but he didn’t. Eating alone with Vala wasn’t something he avoided anymore.

As the other two stood and said their goodbyes Daniel turned to Vala, “You know if you really don’t want to share, I could get some lunch of my own. Sgt. Mack likes me too. I helped him pick out a gift for his partner last spring--history teacher.” He shared with Vala who for some reason was smiling at him.

“No need for that. The food was for you anyway. I already had lunch with Carolyn about an hour ago. Goading Cameron just proves to be too amusing to pass up and they _were_ the last of the chicken wings,” she winked and leaned forward, pushing the plate of food towards Daniel, “Of course I’m always up for sharing.” Her eyes were practically twinkling as she said the words, her chin resting on her upturned arm.

Daniel felt the tone of her voice cause a reaction in his body. The shiver down his spine, the awareness of her body heat at his right side, the tightening in his stomach. It wasn’t an altogether unfamiliar feeling (in reaction to Vala especially) or an unpleasant one but one he instinct normally had him ignoring or rebuffing. Instinct, it seemed, had taken the day off.

He eyed the plate and placed it exactly between them. “I’ll share.” He looked up and met her eyes.

Vala sensed the change -- she normally did notice everything that went on around her -- he could tell the second she did. Even though they weren’t touching everything changed in the small corner of space they occupied. He could feel her body tensing as she looked at him. Looked in a way they avoided to look. Her eyes swept across his face and her posture changed. A change Daniel not many would notice as she didn’t move but everything about her now seemed charged. He wondered if he’s was doing something similar from the way she was looking at him.

There was a fractional leaning of her closer to him and the line of her mouth tensed before finally, after what seemed one of the longest second of his life, softening. Smiling.

Not one of her normal smiles either, but one he didn’t think he had ever witnessed before. (In that second it also became his favorite.)

“You know me, Daniel, I’ll never say no to free food.”

“The food’s already free, Vala.”

She leaned into his space even more, her hair brushing at his shoulder, “Yes, but I was thinking less of these and more of proper meal.” She paused, never fully turning to him but her eyes never left his, “Unless the offer to share was a single one time only occurrence offer specific to this moment.”

Daniel didn’t smile even though he wanted too. Her words while seemingly innocuous were anything but. They were a both a conformation and a way out. She was giving him either. They could take either and be fine with the result, Daniel understood this too well. Neither were weak people and the answer wouldn’t change them fundamentally. Yet he wanted to smile. He wanted to smile because he already knew. He had known the answer from the second she asked the question and truthfully he had known for a while.

“Vala,” he turned towards her, ignoring any idea of personal space. She sat straighter and he felt their legs knock together. He really wanted to smile. “Vala, it wasn’t. It wasn’t an offer specific to this moment.”

And now he did as he watched her face. The change from cool poker player caution to quick understanding to what Daniel could describe as maybe the most sexually charged looked of joy he’d ever seen on a person. Under the table he felt her twine their legs together while their upper bodies didn’t touch save the material of their clothes.

“Isn’t that wonderful news,” Vala said, reaching over and picking up a drumstick. He could the sharp jut of her knee poking at his inner thigh.

Daniel swallowed, but matched her smile, “Famous last words.” Then he witnessed just how much of her arsenal Vala had hidden away from as she ate that piece of chicken a way that he was sure illegal in most civilized parts of the galaxy.

Shifting in his seating, he gave into the impulse to touch her and in absentminded move he pushed a strand of hair away from her face, making sure that his fingers brushed the skin of her neck a little longer than needed. The way her head turned and her eyes narrowed filled him with smug pride. Then she licked her lips.

Thank god Landry had cleared her off-base for the upcoming week off*.

Then Daniel remembered the reason he came into the mess in first place, “Oh, right! I also wanted to ask you about helping me with the translation from PHX-081 that SG-12 brought back and some memo about the Ancient writing the _Destiny_ has been sending back via the stones.”

Vala quirked an eyebrow and laughed, “That, Daniel, is what we call ruining the moment,” she shook her head and patted his arm, “but I guess I can let it go today as it’s only your first day properly flirting. We’ll work on it.”

Narrowing his eyes he glowered at her, narrowing them further when she patted his cheek. Standing up, he then leaned over casually enough and brought his lips to her ear, “Now, Vala, we both know I don’t need any work in that department.” Glancing around, for once, Daniel was glad that the base had become used to his and Vala’s tendency to dismiss personal space because not one person in the mess looked over to them at this moment. Handy, he thought, skimming the shell of Vala’s ear with his lip and a little teeth.

Immediately afterwards he straightened and headed out. Only Vala’s voice followed him, a little too loud and just this side of shocked.

“I think I’m really going to enjoy these turn of events, darling!”

Daniel turned at the door and waved back her, amused. “I’m sure!” She was still sitting in her chair and pulling the plate of chicken closer to her. He wasn’t surprised that in the end she managed to keep the food to herself.

 

fin.

*easter egg: They had a lot of sex that week off. A lot. Like possibly impossible amounts of sex. That’s another story though.


End file.
